


onestamente, 'sticazzi di tutto

by Ribes



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, bi!Elia is rising and my heart is full of joy, make it happen you cowards, un ipotetico 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribes/pseuds/Ribes
Summary: Non si mente agli amici, sarebbe la regola d’oro di Elia. E il motivo per cui si è così incazzato con Martino quando ad ottobre l'altro sparava una stronzata dietro l’altra, anche se sotto un certo punto di vista aveva i suoi motivi – ma cosa davvero significasse per il suo amico tenere qualcosa diimportantesegreto, Elia lo sta capendo soltanto adesso. Forse non è nemmeno importante di per sé, semplicemente difficile da spiegare, complesso da motivare.





	onestamente, 'sticazzi di tutto

**Author's Note:**

> ciao bellissim* ! approdo anche nel fandom di skam italia con la mia prima fanfiction in italiano da tanto, tanto tempo (date random: 2015). magari poi la tradurrò anche in inglese, ma la poesia dello slang italiano è intraducibile regà.  
> dedico queste 2800 parole uscitemi dal cuore a tutt* le persone con cui è saltato fuori il discorso #elippo. vi si ama. facciamo salpare questa ship (e cerchiamo di riprenderci dall'angst martino/niccolò che imperversa).

 

L’ultimo bacio che Filippo gli aveva strappato li aveva visti stipati dentro un bagno del terzo piano a casa della Polidoro, che di bagni ne aveva almeno due e sembrava fatta apposta per scivolare salendo le scale, la testa ancora pulsante di musica robotica e gli occhi che bruciavano per i troppi tiri. Aveva visto Elia più o meno seduto sul bordo del lavandino, gambe così strette ai fianchi di Filippo che in un’altra situazione avrebbe temuto di fargli del male – ma non in quel momento, non con la mano di Filippo appoggiata scompostamente tra i suoi capelli e la sua guancia, bocche che annaspavano le une contro le altre, troppo occupate a scontrarsi per ricordarsi di respirare. E quando dopo una decina di minuti erano usciti dalla strettissima porta sotto lo sguardo un po’ perplesso della ragazza che doveva pisciare, barcollanti e con i capelli arruffati e le labbra arrossate, Elia aveva pensato che quella era la sbronza più pesante che si era beccato da quando a dodici anni aveva bevuto la sua prima birra. (Eccetto che riusciva ancora a reggersi in piedi e a vedere il corridoio di fronte a sé, che aveva bevuto solo tre drink, e che la sua memoria era abbastanza nitida da ricordargli l’effetto di scintille nello stomaco che il respiro di Filippo dentro la sua bocca gli aveva dato.) Poi Filippo gli aveva urlato al di sopra della musica bombardante a piano terra se gli andava di uscire a fumare dietro casa, ma Elia non gli aveva nemmeno risposto – era _scappato_ attraverso la folla, facendosi strada tra i fittissimi corpi agitati intorno a lui per trovare i suoi amici, incerto ancora su quale balla sulla sua assenza raccontare.  
_Non si mente agli amici,_ sarebbe la regola d’oro di Elia. E il motivo per cui si è così incazzato con Martino quando ad ottobre l’altro sparava una stronzata dietro l’altra, anche se sotto un certo punto di vista aveva i suoi motivi – ma cosa davvero significasse per il suo amico tenere qualcosa di _importante_ segreto, Elia lo sta capendo soltanto adesso. Forse non è nemmeno importante di per sé, semplicemente difficile da spiegare, complesso da motivare. Non ha nemmeno parole concrete per spiegare il modo in cui la pelle diventa sensibile ( _brucia_ ) nei punti in cui Filippo lo tocca, o l’attenzione con cui segue i suoi movimenti ad ogni festa in cui i Contrabbandieri decidono di imbucarsi, o quanto _diavolo_ vorrebbe farsi sbattere da quel ragazzo contro un muro, polsi tenuti fermi, e sentirlo sussurrare al suo orecchio –  
«Elia.» Luchino gli scrolla un braccio, punta in direzione della coda per entrare al gay bar che Niccolò ha loro consigliato. _Hanno passato l’intera discografia degli a-ha ieri, e non era nemmeno la serata 80s,_ ha raccontato con entusiasmo ieri fuori da scuola, un braccio intorno alla vita di un sorridente Martino. Borse sotto agli occhi, okay, perché hanno la maturità tra un mese e lui ha comunque seguito il suo ragazzo in locale fino alle quattro di mercoledì mattina, però sorridente. Adesso che Niccolò studia Antropologia non si vedono così di frequente come Martì vorrebbe, ma vanno avanti alla grande, in maniera più o meno sana. A volte Elia li guarda e pensa. Cazzo, pensa _troppo_.  
«Giò e Martì non sono ancora tornati» insiste Luchino, alzando i talloni per spiare (invano) oltre la coda di almeno quattro metri davanti a loro. Giovanni e Martino hanno deciso di provare a recuperare Niccolò dentro al locale (del cui proprietario è a quanto pare amico), ma tipo venti minuti fa, e non sono più tornati – scomparsi dentro l’edificio da cui esce effettivamente musica diversa dal solito techno discotecaro che Elia conosce abbastanza bene. «Cosa facciamo? Fa freddo. Non mi va di restare qui fuori per tutta la sera.»  
«Cazzo ne so, Luchì.» Elia getta le mani dentro le tasche dei jeans e si guarda intorno in cerca di un punto di riferimento. E’ un po’ intimorito all’idea di mettere piede all’interno di un gay bar perché riporterebbe alla mente eventi fin troppo recenti, pensieri praticamente incancellabili, che non ha ancora capito come interpretare. Si chiede se ne valga davvero la pena: aspettare lì fuori alle undici di sera, e nonostante sia inizio maggio comunque Luca ha ragione, un po’ di freddo c’è. _Certo che vale la pena, se Filo è lì dentro tutto vale la pena,_ mormora un pensiero istintivo, ed Elia sbuffa. ‘fanculo la sua coscienza, onestamente.  
Ci sono persone un po’ buffe in fila insieme a loro, ed Elia sofferma lo sguardo su ciascuna, cercando di portare la mente su altri argomenti. Ragazzi con ciglia finte, infilati in top troppo stretti e leggings che ne evidenziano i fianchi (sotto sotto, Elia si chiede se anche Luchino si è soffermato su qui profili. Si risponde da solo di no). Più avanti c’è una coppia di ragazze: si tengono per mano, e quella più alta, capelli lunghi tinti di azzurro e due piercing all’orecchio destro, ogni tanto abbassa la testa per dare qualche bacio alla sua ragazza. _Che gnocche,_ pensa Elia. Il pensiero lo rassicura. _Non sei gay. Ti piacciono le ragazze. Non sei gay._ Poi si sente arrabbiato con se stesso perché reputa la possibilità di essere gay come qualcosa di negativo, quando uno dei suoi migliori amici è gay ed Elia non ha problemi, davvero, non potrebbe avere _meno_ problemi. Però lui, in quanto Elia, _non può_ essere gay. E comunque non lo è. Perché gli piacciono le ragazze, al cento per cento.  
Ripensa a Filippo e sbuffa ancora. _Porca troia._ Muove la testa in un’altra direzione, come se il solo gesto del capo bastasse a cacciare via quel rimescolarsi confuso dei suoi pensieri; rivolge lo sguardo verso la panchina a destra del locale, illuminata dalle luci colorate che escono dall’interno, e – _oh_.    
Com’è che dicono? _Chi c’ha vigna c’ha tigna?_  
La sua bella vigna è Filippo che, seduto a gambe incrociate sulla panchina (da meno cinque minuti, eh, perché poco fa lì sicuramente non c’era), sta riparando con una mano la propria sigaretta mentre con la destra fa scattare l’accendino. I suoi capelli – rosa, da qualche mese – vengono leggermente mossi dal venticello notturno ed Elia sente la terra cadergli sotto i piedi. Gli gira la testa e sente i rumori – la musica del locale, i chiacchiericci della gente, Luchino che parla con qualcuno al telefono – ovattati, se non del tutto inesistenti.  
Filippo prende un tiro di sigaretta, alza lo sguardo ed incontra il suo. Ed Elia lo vede aprire la bocca, arricciare appena le labbra in una smorfia di sfida, formulare un _ci si rivede_ muto; è una presa per il culo, una provocazione, perché sì, l’ultima volta che si sono guardati negli occhi è stato dopo aver limonato per dieci minuti rotti sul lavandino del terzo piano della Polidoro. Una settimana fa; ed Elia ha guardato le storie Instagram di Filippo in questi giorni, sfogliato le foto sul suo profilo, perché la sua mente si è rifiutata di metterla da parte come l’esperienza di una sera.  
Principalmente perché non è stata solo una sera. Perché è almeno un mese e mezzo che si incontrano sulle scale delle feste o nei bagni delle discoteche ed Elia si lascia prendere come se non gl’importasse di niente, perché tanto è sbronzo, può permettersi di baciare un ragazzo ( _Filippo_ ) ogni tanto. Non vuol dire niente, logicamente.  
A volte Filippo gli lancia quegli sguardi, però. Come se pomiciare e basta fosse troppo poco. Come se volesse _di più_. Fumare insieme appoggiati al muretto, prendersi un drink la sera, farsi una passeggiata a Villa Ada ignorando il carico di studio e parlando di stronzate. A volte Martino lo fa con Niccolò.  
_Eccoli che arrivano, i dannati confronti con Martino e Niccolò._  
Con una vaga nota di panico Elia nota che Filippo si è alzato e si sta dirigendo verso di loro. Santini rivolge una mezza occhiata a Luchino accanto a lui, che ha messo giù la telefonata ed ora sta giocando a 2048; ma Sava ignora qualsiasi sintomo di disagio e si piazza di fronte a loro. «’à belli.»  
Luca alza lo sguardo dal telefono e alza le sopracciglia, sorpreso. «Filippo! Il fratello di Eleonora sei, no?» Ad un cenno affermativo del ragazzo si rasserena. «Allora li becco giusti i nomi ogni tanto. Come va con la tesi?»  
«Non c’è male, ho cominciato a scrivere il primo capitolo. Si va a lenti passi, ma si va.»  
«E su cos’è che la fai?» si trova a domandare Elia. Farebbe meglio a starsene zitto, ma la sua estroversione ancora una volta glielo impedisce. E’ stata un guaio da quando aveva sei anni.  
Filippo alza gli occhi (illuminati a intermittenza dalla luce verdastra proiettata dalle finestre, sembrano emettere lampi) ed incrocia quelli di Elia, sorridendo pacificamente. «L’omosessualità del cinema europeo.»  
Le viscere di Elia sobbalzano e il ragazzo se le ritrova in gola.  
Luchino annuisce, colpito e completamente inconsapevole di cosa stia succedendo. «E’ un ottimo argomento. Dovresti farla leggere a Martino quando la hai finita, probabilmente gli interessa!»  
«Sono assolutamente sicuro che anche a voi ragazzi potrebbe piacere» osserva Sava, continuando a osservare Elia con un sorriso sornione. Lui distoglie lo sguardo, si sporge per vedere in avanti se Martì e Giò sono tornati dalla loro escursione. Si sente camminare sui carboni ardenti.  
Probabilmente è una notte magica in cui i suoi pensieri si materializzano in eventi concreti, perché Martino e Giovanni sbucano proprio ora dall’entrata del bar, con Niccolò a loro seguito. Giò ha una faccia un po’ stravolta, come se fosse appena caduto dal cielo, però è allegro e segue la coppia di ragazzi che li raggiunge cercando di sistemarsi i capelli tutti scombinati. All’occhiata di Elia risponde con un frettoloso ma entusiastico «C’era _Eva_ lì dentro, zì. Con amiche a seguito.»  
Elia non ha tempo di riflettere sulle implicazioni dell’affermazione che Niccolò porge loro un paio di biglietti. «Che aspettate a entrare? C’abbiamo anche la promozione, un drink gratis per chi sta sotto i venticinque anni.»  
 

* * *

  
  
Ed entrano, tutti e cinque. Filippo in realtà non li segue – resta fuori a finire la sigaretta in compagnia di un ragazzo con i capelli rasati ad un lato della testa e gli occhi truccati di arancione. Elia tenta di girarsi per lanciargli un’occhiata, ma riesce a scorgerne solo il lato della bocca sollevato, mentre alza la mano per toccare il volto dell’altro; l’immagine lo infastidisce, quindi riporta lo sguardo di fronte a sé, nel locale pieno zeppo di persone, di musica che risuona e lo porta in una dimensione terrena dove tutto è più facile, dove correre sembra più semplice. Più persone ci sono più Elia si sente vivo. Facendosi strada tra i corpi sudati, segue gli amici fino al bancone, dove Niccolò si siede su uno degli sgabelli disponibili, lasciando che Martino gli si accomodi tranquillamente sulle gambe. A tratti vedendoli così rilassati Elia pensa d’istinto che _è normale, cazzo, è normale voler essere così, è normale_ essere _così, buttati, vai a cercarlo_. Poi scrolla le spalle e riporta la sua attenzione su Luchino e i suoi capelli sparati in aria. Forse gel, probabilmente i risultati di una doccia andata male, non si può affermare con certezza. Giovanni sta guardando verso un lato della sala: Elia lo segue ed eccole, Eva e allegra combriccola, che sorseggiano qualcosa, ridendo mentre muovono i corpi a ritmo della musica. Sono _belle_. Sono delle bellissime ragazze. In particolare, Silvia è molto, _molto_ più carina di quanto gli vada di ammettere a se stesso, ed è più facile che sputi fuori l’intera faccenda con Filippo piuttosto che di aver fatto qualche pensiero su Silvia ogni tanto.  
La sua mente è terribilmente confusa.  
«Valle a parlare, fratè» fa rivolto a Giovanni, indicando la Brighi con l’indice sinistro. «Non hai niente da perdere qui, dai. Non c’ha nessuno con cui provarci, i ragazzi sono tutti gay qua.» Un momento di pausa. «A meno che non se la intenda con le ragazze.» Si sposta il bicchiere tra le mani, improvvisamente agitato. «Cioè, non sto dicendo che è lesbica, o che lo sia diventata, almeno non credo-»  
«Ho capito che intendi, zì, tranquillo» ride Giò, agitando la mano sinistra in aria. «Magari le piacciono anche le ragazze, che ne so io. Però ce provo, a fà un tentativo da etero. Mo’ vediamo.» Si alza e ed entra nella massa di gente di fronte a loro, camminando un po’ instabile nella direzione di Eva – lasciando Elia incerto e inquieto. _Anche_ le ragazze? E’ legittima la possibilità che ti piacciano _entrambi_ , allora?  
_Ma a me non interessano i ragazzi_ , afferma un vocione convinto dentro di lui. Solo che lui, convinto, non lo è per niente.  
I suoi pensieri gli suggeriscono che quello è letteralmente uno dei posti migliori in cui chiedere informazioni a riguardo. Che ci sono un sacco di persone che hanno vissuto esperienze simili a quelle di Martino, magari, che gli potrebbero dare un paio di dritte. Però Elia sente le sue preoccupazioni premergli così tanto sull’orlo del cervello da non riuscire a buttarle fuori: sono _troppo_ pesanti, lo schiacciano con la loro mole. Rivolge lo sguardo a coppie di ragazze che si baciano e pensa _minchia, me le farei entrambe._ Rivolge lo sguardo a coppie di ragazzi che si baciano, che si aggrappano l’uno all’altro muovendosi tutt’uno con il suono della canzone e con la folla che li circonda come una melodia tutta sua, e pensa –  
Cristo, ha bisogno di una boccata d’aria.  
 

* * *

  
  
Fuori trova Filippo ad aspettarlo. E’ seduto su un muretto un po’ in disparte, testa chinata sullo schermo del telefono aperto su Whatsapp, eppure quando Elia gli si avvicina alza immediatamente lo sguardo, come se avesse saputo con certezza che lui sarebbe tornato indietro. Lo accoglie con un mezzo sorriso; c’è una punta di ironia nei suoi occhi. «Ehi.»  
«Ehi,» risponde Elia, con una scrollata di spalle, sedendosi – dopo un attimo di esitazione – accanto a lui.  
«Troppo affollato là dentro, per i tuoi gusti?»  
«No. In realtà più gente c’è meglio sto.» Corruga la fronte, si trova improvvisamente in difficoltà a spiegare. A parlare in generale. Filippo lo osserva in silenzio, sempre con quell’espressione vagamente irritante sul volto, ed improvvisamente Elia sente un moto di cocente fastidio. «Cazzo te guardi, te?»  
«Ah, niente.» L’altro ragazzo giocherella con il suo Huawei tra le dita, una scintilla di saccenteria attraverso gli occhi. «Sono solo contento di poter svolgere una conversazione vocale con te, una volta tanto.»  
Santini _detesta_ il modo in cui sente ogni centimetro del suo volto avvampare nell’immediato. Stringe la mascella e guarda in direzione del bar da cui ha commesso l’errore di uscire. «Conta che non mi sta neanche piacendo ‘sto granché.»  
«Ma dai. E io che pensavo di chiederti di prenderci un milk-shake da un’altra parte.»  
«Ah sì? E tipo dove?»  
«Anche al McDonald’s, ce ne stanno di aperti a quest’ora. Scegli tu.»  
Elia prende un enorme respiro, sente le dita tremargli sopra le ginocchia, quindi cerca di rafforzare ancora di più la presa sulle proprie gambe. Giusto per ricordarsi di averle. _D’accordo,_ vorrebbe dire – ma la sua bocca sceglie di ascoltare un’altra parte del suo cervello. «Senti, mi sbronzo alle feste. Un botto. E non so nemmeno quello che faccio, zì, okay? Ho dei buchi di memoria, mi presento a persone che poi non ricordo la mattina dopo, stronzate così. Quindi –» alza le mani, le agita per esprimere il concetto «non è che _qualcosa_ abbia significato, sai, _qualcosa_.»  
Sava sembra rimuginare sulle sue parole, ma in realtà è percepibile chiaramente che non crede alle sue parole, nemmeno un po’. Alza le sopracciglia, annuisce distrattamente. «Vabbè. La demenza eteronormativa ve la trasportate in gruppo.»  
«Che cazzo spari mo’?» Elia si alza in piedi, ficca di nuovo le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e gli rivolge un’occhiata ostile. «Sempre convinti che tutti siano gay siete, voi gay, vero?»  
«Non tutti, e non è che esista solo il concetto di gay, sai, ma generalmente quando un ragazzo ti mangia la faccia per cinque weekend di fila forse significa che –»  
Elia ne ha abbastanza. Con come unica risposta un flebile «’fanculo», gli volta le spalle e inizia a camminare, non tanto verso l’entrata del locale quanto piuttosto in direzione della strada popolata, gente che cammina avanti e indietro anche se è mezzanotte passata, perché è sabato sera e Roma si potrebbe ben dire che non dorme mai. Un po’ ci spera che Filippo gli corra dietro e continui a parlargli – poi si chiama coglione da solo, perché vive nella vita reale e non in una comedy anni 90 dove mancano cinque minuti ai titoli di coda. E poi lui non è gay, porca troia, non è gay. E’ qualcosa d’altro.  
Filippo non lo segue, comunque, e lui non si volta per cercarlo con lo sguardo. Si confonde tra la gente, e più le persone si affollano intorno a lui, più si sente di nuovo al sicuro. Ma là fuori, o là dentro, non ci torna.  
Perché, onestamente, a questo punto, ‘sticazzi di tutto.


End file.
